Alpha And Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure Extended Ending
by tohodynasty
Summary: (Sorry if there are any errors, it's been a long time since I've written anything.) Anyway, I watched Alpha And Omega 2 and actually thought it was better than the first almost, even though it was less than a hour long. The one big problem I had with the story though was the ending. It was abrupt and deserved a little more. So, here you go.)


(Sorry if there are any errors, it's been almost a year since I've written anything.)

Darkness had settled in as the small family of wolves walked down a freezing road towards a lit-up gas station. It hadn't taken Humphrey long to recognize the place and remember the predicament him and his wife endured there.

Humphrey lifted a paw before Kate's face and held it there until saying, "Oh, my God. It can't be. Kate, bite my paw. Please bite it."

Kate looked at Humphrey, then down towards his back and back up to his face. "What?" She asked inquistively.

"Bite it!" Humphrey pleaded.

Kate answered with an "Okay" and bit down firmly on his paw. Humphrey gasped and quickly pulled it from her loose jaws. "Ouch! Kate!" He snapped softly. Kate rolled her eyes at him. She replied beneath her breath, "You told me to bite it!" Humphrey shook his head still in disbelief and said, "I wanted to see if I was still asleep, in a bad dream."

Humphrey, Kate and their pup trio known as Stinky, Claudette and Runt began walking through the gas station's parking lot. Humphrey saw his kids look up at him wondering why he was so paranoid. The gray-furred Omega looked towards his Alpha mate and Kate nodded in return to him.  
Humphrey sighed and looked back down at the pups. He told them truthfully, "This is where your mother and I survived a mad hunter."  
Stinky and Claudette gasped quietly but Runt quickly spoke up while Kate looked down at him smiling, "Wasn't it, like, some big, bad dude, Tinklekins?"  
Humphrey quickly looked up at Kate with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Kate only giggled softly while blushing beneath her fur. Humphrey then replied calmy, "Y... Yeah... Uh, more or less."

Moving down the parking lot and walking down a dark empty spot of the parkway towards a group of dumpsters where they hoped to get good sleep for the night, the five furs stared through a large store window. Kate and Humphrey immediately recognized the man inside the store as the man who had shot at them years ago.  
They continued walking by as Claudette kept looking at him and asked, "Is that him? He looks like a wimp."  
Kate looked down at her and calmly warned her, "Don't let those chestnut eyes fool you. He is a killer in human skin."  
Kate urged Claudette to stare away from him as they walked, unaware that Runt was not following. He had stayed behind and was still enchanted by the glimmering tree behind the window. "There it is! The blinking lights! Awesome! That's what I saw from the top of the mountain!"  
Runt continued to look and then fell on his back, got back up and ran back to the safety of his parents when the gas station manager caught him looking at the tree. The old enemy then saw Kate, Humphrey and the pups cluttered tightly in front of the garbage dumpsters.

Humphrey stood forward facing away from Kate and the pups. "Oh, gosh. Everyone behind the dumpster now." Humphrey said, attempting to protect his family.  
Kate spoke quietly behind Humphrey, "Humphrey, look."  
The group of canines watched as the so-called "killer" exited the store and got into his big pick-up truck. He drove away from the parking lot and sped down the road. Kate and Humphrey were perplexed at what just happened, then suddenly noticed that the back door of the fuel station was left open a crack with light shining through.  
"He left the door open?" A confused Humphrey asked himself.  
Runt ran up in front of his parents and said excitedly, "Let's go in and see the tree!" Claudette joined in, saying, "Yeah, it's very pretty."  
"NO! It's a trap." Kate declared, knowing from experience that in all cases, humans could not be trusted no matter what. Humphrey immediately agreed with her and added, "He wants us to go in there."  
Their excitement too much to hold in their little bodies, the pup trio ran from their parents. Kate and Humphrey yelled their names out but they just sprinted into the store. Quickly, the parents followed them inside.

The inside of the store was warm and relaxing, a much better place than outside in the snow and cold. Kate and Humphrey walked around looking at many things, including the shotgun that was used to fire at them hung up on a shelf behind the store register.  
Flashbacks spun around Humphrey's head and made him shiver but Kate walked over and rested her head softly against his neck. "C'mon, Humphrey. We gotta get to the kids." She said calmy. Humphrey nodded while still looking at the gun, then cautiously turned away and moved towards the tree with his wife.  
They arrived at the tree and heard faint chewing sounds nearby. Looking down at the foot of the tree were three small bowls for three small pups filled with what was apparently dog kibble. Stinky, Runt and Claudette were all shoveling the food down their mouths hungrily.  
Humphrey tilted his head curiously and turned to Kate asking, "Did he just...?"  
Kate just answered, "From gunshots to free food. Go figure." She smiled at Humphrey and the two looked up towards the shining tree, a glowing star at the very top.

(the extended part)

The three small bowls were empty, the three pups' little bellies were full. Kate came over and started helping to get Stinky, Claudette and Runt ready for bed while Humphrey moved the bowls away to a corner of the opened door. Humphrey peeked outside as the snow continued to fall and then turned to go help Kate.  
Runt yawned and asked, "Mom? Dad? Could you... um, howl us to sleep?"  
The two parents looked to each other, then back down at the tired threesome as Stinky added tiredly, "Yes, please? It's Christmas." The three pups looked up at Humphrey and Kate, tired but silently pleading.  
Kate and Humphrey smiled at the pups. "Okay. But afterwards, you three go to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. Now, give us a hug." Kate told her children kindly.  
Each pup gave their parents a great big hug around their neck and as Kate reached Runt for their hug, Runt told his mom, "Merry Christmas, Mom." Kate nuzzled Runt softly and laid him back down. She replied, "Merry Christmas, son."

Humphrey and Kate moved outside and sat outside the door in view of the pups. They looked up at the pitch black sky and the snow that fell on their faces. The cool wind blew through both wolves' fur as Humphrey lifted his head up towards the sky and howled softly. Kate smiled softly and howled along with him, both their howls synching harmoniously like they usually did.  
As they howled, Humphrey peered behind him and saw the pups fast asleep. Runt and Claudette were laying against each other peacefully. Stinky was a few inches away from them, fast asleep. Kate looked at them as well and smiled. She then went back to her moment with Humphrey and they both continued singing into the night sky.

Hours later, all five wolves were laying beneath the tree beside a large electric heater. Kate's eyes fluttered open from the warmth bathing her face. She looked around at the floor beneath her, then she looked at Humphrey who had woken up from hearing her voice.  
Smiling, she told Humphrey before turning to look at her sleeping children, "Here we are, trying to get home again."  
"I think we already are." Humphrey answered metaphorically with a grin on his face. Kate nodded at him and they returned to their sleep, both still smiling.

The sun was steadily rising over the mountains. The big red pick-up truck moved along the road heading towards the fuel station. Behind the wheel was the store owner with five bottled waters stored in the glove compartment beside him.  
He was about to turn into the driveway when he caught a glance at the wolf family leaving the parking lot. The two gray-furred pups were sprawled over their mother's back while the young female was striding close by her father. They left the store and began moving down the road beside the man's truck before walking further away.  
The man stared and smiled, then looked through his rear-view mirror until the family was out of sight. And as the truck and gas station disappeared from their view, Kate and Humphrey kept on moving, brushing their heads against each other as they walked.

(then the end credits come up)


End file.
